The Eastern Princess
by Sesshysmate22
Summary: Kagome thinks she is a normal girl then on her 18th b-day she is pulled down a well on her families shrine. There she meets a half Demon named Inuyasha and meets his half older brother Sesshoumaru and finds out that she is the Princess Rated R for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Princess Of The East

Disclaimer: I do not i repeat i do not own Inuyasha, I wish I did but I do not.

Summary- Kagome is a normal 17 year old girl from Tokyo Japan. At least she thinks she is a normal girl until one day she falls into a well on her families shrine. There she meets Inuyasha and finds out she is the Princess of the Eastern Lands and is betrothed to Sesshoumaru the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru and Kagome Pairing Warning there will be a Lemon. You have been warned.

It was March 15 2004, and Kagome Higurashi was on her way to school until she saw her little brother Sota at the door to the well house. She ran over to him and told him he wasn't allowed to be there. Sota said I'm not but I can't find the cat and I think he's down there. So Kagome and Sota went into the well house to search for the cat. They heard a strange noise and it made Sota jump and scream saying somethings down there and Kagome said yea the cat. Kagome started down the stairs then the cat came out of his hiding spot and Kagome picked him up then the seal on the well vanished and a pair of hands grabbed Kagome and she fell into the well. Then the thing that grabbed Kagome demanded the Shikon No Tama. Kagome said she didn't know what it was talking about and told it to let go of her. When it let go of her she landed in Feudal Japan. Then she climbed out of the well and started walking towords the god tree that was on her families shrine when she got there she saw a boy pinned to the tree. Then the men from the village came and shot arrows at her and they bound her and took her to their priestess named Kaede. Kaeda first took Kagome for a demon, then she saw he dead sister Kikyo in Kagome.

(AN I am gonna skip ahead to where Kagome and Inuyasha meet Sesshoumaru)

Now Kagome has learned that she is a Miko. Her and Inuyasha are still on the hunt for Shikon Shards when they run into trouble. A demon attacks then and just as they are about to kill the demon it looks at Kagome and stops dead in its tracks then bows and calls Kagome My Lady. Now Kagome is really puzzled and asks why are you calling me My Lady. Then the demon introduces him self as Ketsuki advisor to the Lord of the Eastern Lands. The demon then starts to explain that he has been searching for the Princess of the Eastern Lands. He then turns to Kagome and says you are the Princess of the Eastern Lands. Kagome looks at him and says how am i the princess of the Eastern Lands I am just a human. He then says you are no human there is a spell on you that hides your demon. The spell will be removed when you turn 18. Then Kagomes eyes widen when she realizes her 18th birthday is in a couple of days. She asks Ketsuki what type of demon she is and he replies that she is a inu-youkai. Kagome still doesn't believe him and he tells her to wait until her 18th birthday then she will see.

Days went by until finally it was Kagomes 18th birthday. The day went on until suddenly Kagome starts to scream in pain Shippo goes over to his adoptive mother and asks what is wrong and she explains to him how the spell on her is wearing off. She is then lifted into the air and a white light engulfs her, her hair starts to grow longer, and it turns a dark blue with black streaks in it. Then she grows a tail the same color as her hair and she has dark blue streaks on her face like Sesshoumaru does on his face. Shippo watches in amazement thinking wow now Kagome can really be my mom.

With Inuyasha

Meanwhile Inuyasha is with his first love Kikyo who was resurrected by a witch. You see Kikyo was made of grave yard soil and souls. Kikyo also has a part of Kagome's soul. (A/N i hate Kikyo she is such a slut.) Inuyasha and Kikyo where talking and Kikyo asks Inuyasha do you love me and he replies yes you know I do. Kikyo asks what about my reincarnation Kagome, he's like she is nothing to me just a shard detector. Then Inuyasha shut up all of a second saying i sense a strong demonic aura. So he leaves Kikyo standing in the field alone. Inuyasha follows the scent. He arrives where Kagome and Shippo are. Inuyasha arrives and just stares at who he sees, he then turns to Shippo and says oi runt who the hell is this. By now Kagome is so pissed that she yells sit 10 times leaving Inuyasha in a 3ft crater he made. He stares at her then realizes its Kagome and his eyes widen wondering how the hell is she a demon now. He drags himself out of his crater and ask who the hell are you and what have you done with Kagome. Kagomes like Inuyasha you baka I am Kagome. Inuyasha says no you are not Kagome is a human. Now Kagome is really pissed off at Inuyasha, she calmly states Inuyasha I am Kagome. The reason I am a Youkai is because I am the Princess of the Eastern Lands. Now Inuyasha is calling her a liar. She asks if Inuyasha knows the Eastern Lord and he says no. She's like then how do you know I am not the Eastern Lands Princess.

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru

As always Rin is trying to get Jaken to play a game with her. But as always Jaken is calling Rin a filthy human which earns him a rock being thrown at him by Sesshoumaru who is sitting in a tree. When all of a sudden Sesshoumaru opens his eyes and the widen. It can't be I thought she was dead. Sesshoumau has caught the newly changed Kagomes scent. Now he is running full speed towords the scent. He arrives to see his little brother arguing with someone. Inuyasha then senses his brother and turns around saying what the hell do you want. Kagome turns around and meets face to face with the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru stares at Kagome and he finally realizes that this is the female that he was betrothed to long ago. By now Kagome has gotten back all of her memories from her past. Sesshoumaru how are you it has been a while says Kagome. Why yes it has states Sesshoumaru. He then does something that shock the hell out of his little brother. Kagome how would you like to come to my palace so we can get to know each other again then we can travel to the Eastern Lands to see you father together. Kagome is like why thank you Lord Sesshoumaru I would love to. Inuyasha is just standing there staring at his big brother. Inuyasha why are you staring at me for. I'm just trying to figure out why you invited Kagome to your palace when you have tried to kill her twice. Inuyasha that was before I knew that she was the Princess of the Eastern Lands. Wow now that she is a demon and royalty you now give a shit. Oh Inuyasha, oh shit sit. Kagome what did you do that for you know its true. Well I don't care how he acted towords me when I thought I was just a human. Why don't you care? Because I knew Sesshoumaru back when he was younger. What do you mean by that? I mean in the past before I was sent to the future for my own protection Sesshoumaru and I were friends.

Meanwhile In the Eastern Lands

My Lord Natsu the Princess Kagome has been found she is traveling with a hanyou named Inuyasha. You mean my daughter is traveling with the previous Lord Tashio's halfbreed son. AYes my Lord she is. Also my lord she is also with the Lord of the Western Lands. Well now this is an unexpected turn of events, I am most pleased with you Katsuki. Send an invitation to Sesshoumaru and my daughter Kagome invitng them to visit. As you wish my Lord.

Back with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru how far away are we from your palace. We are only thirty minutes away why? Oh no reason just asking. By the way how is Rin-chan doing. As energetic as ever she will be happy to see you. Thirty minutes went by in a flash, Kagome we are here. Oh wow Sesshoumaru your palace is very beautiful. Why thank you very much Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama where are you Sesshoumaru-sama, I am in the Library Rin. Rin you will behave yourself I have company. Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Now Rin this is Kagome she is the Princess of the Eastern Lands, and this is my little half brother Inuyasha. Nice to meet you Kagome-chan Inuyasha-chan. My Lord Sesshoumaru there is a messenger from Lord Natsu. Send him in Jaken, yes my Lord. The Lord is in his Library I will lead the way. Lord Sesshoumaru I have a message from Lord Natsu.

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_It has been awhile since we have talked old friend. Have you heard the good news my daughter Kagome is back. I hear she is with you and your hanyou brother. I am anxious to see my daughter again so if you could come to my palace that would be greatly appriciated. We have much to talk about when you get hear see you get here_

_Sincerely,_

_Natsu Lord of the Eastern Lands_

Katsuki tell Lord Natsu we would be honored to visit him. Tell him we will be leaving in a couple of days I have things I need to take care of on my lands first he will understand. As you wish my Lord. Back with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha why don't you say something? What is there to say? I find out the reincarnation of my first love is actually a Princess. And an Inu-Youkai at that. Yeah so I am a full blooded youkai now what difference does it make you will still run to Kikyo because she was and is still your love. No you are wrong Kagome I love you. No you don't Inuyasha you only love me .cause when you look at me you see Kikyo and plus now that I am a full blooded demon the pup I birth will be very powerful. Kagome you know that is not true. Yes it is and you know it. Ok maybe when you where human it was true but now its not. Inuyasha I can not believe you just said that. I'm sory Kagome but that is how I feel. Kagome starts to leave, Kagome where are you going. For a walk. Damn maybe I should have had someone walk with me I am now hopelessly lost. Wait a minute I am a demon I will just use my demon sense and locate Lord Sesshoumaru. Ah Lord Sesshoumaru I found you, why where you looking for me. Well I managed to get myself lost. Yes I even get lost sometimes in my own palace. Come let me show you the gardens they where my mothers pride and joy. Thank you I would love to see the gardens. We are hear oh wow the garden is very beautiful. Yes they are beautiful but you are even more beautiful. Kagome blushes oh you don't mean that Lord Sesshoumaru. Why do you not believe me Kagome? Well Inuyasha used to tell me he loved me but then he would always run back to Kikyo so I gave up on people saying nice things to me. Inuyasha was a fool any one with a brain could tell of your beauty even as a human you where beautiful. Kagome blushing even more red, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. No thank you Kagome. Days past and it was time to leave for the Eastern Lands. So Sesshoumaru how far away is my fathers palace well Kagome it is only a two day walk or a day flying. Are we flying? Only if you want to. I do want to. Ok then it is settled we fly. A day later we are here.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru

As always Rin is trying to get Jaken to play a game with her. But as always Jaken is calling Rin a filthy human which earns him a rock being thrown at him by Sesshoumaru who is sitting in a tree. When all of a sudden Sesshoumaru opens his eyes and they widen. It can't be I thought she was dead. Sesshoumau has caught the newly changed Kagomes scent. Now he is running full speed towords the scent. He arrives to see his little brother arguing with someone. Inuyasha then senses his brother and turns around saying what the hell do you want. Kagome turns around and meets face to face with the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru stares at Kagome and he finally realizes that this is the female that he was betrothed to long ago. By now Kagome has gotten back all of her memories from her past. Sesshoumaru how are you it has been a while says Kagome. Why yes it has states Sesshoumaru. He then does something that shock the hell out of his little brother. Kagome how would you like to come to my palace so we can get to know each other again then we can travel to the Eastern Lands to see you father together. Kagome is like why thank you Lord Sesshoumaru I would love to. Inuyasha is just standing there staring at his big brother. Inuyasha why are you staring at me for. I'm just trying to figure out why you invited Kagome to your palace when you have tried to kill her twice. Inuyasha that was before I knew that she was the Princess of the Eastern Lands. Wow now that she is a demon and royalty you now give a shit. Oh Inuyasha, oh shit sit. Kagome what did you do that for you know its true. Well I don't care how he acted towords me when I thought I was just a human. Why don't you care? Because I knew Sesshoumaru back when he was younger. What do you mean by that? I mean in the past before I was sent to the future for my own protection Sesshoumaru and I were friends.

Meanwhile In the Eastern Lands

My Lord Natsu the Princess Kagome has been found she is traveling with a hanyou named Inuyasha. You mean my daughter is traveling with the previous Lord Tashio's halfbreed son. AYes my Lord she is. Also my lord she is also with the Lord of the Western Lands. Well now this is an unexpected turn of events, I am most pleased with you Katsuki. Send an invitation to Sesshoumaru and my daughter Kagome invitng them to visit. As you wish my Lord.

Back with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru how far away are we from your palace. We are only thirty minutes away why? Oh no reason just asking. By the way how is Rin-chan doing. As energetic as ever she will be happy to see you. Thirty minutes went by in a flash, Kagome we are here. Oh wow Sesshoumaru your palace is very beautiful. Why thank you very much Kagome. Sesshoumaru-sama where are you Sesshoumaru-sama, I am in the Library Rin. Rin you will behave yourself I have company. Yes Sesshoumaru-sama. Now Rin this is Kagome she is the Princess of the Eastern Lands, and this is my little half brother Inuyasha. Nice to meet you Kagome-chan Inuyasha-chan. My Lord Sesshoumaru there is a messenger from Lord Natsu. Send him in Jaken, yes my Lord. The Lord is in his Library I will lead the way. Lord Sesshoumaru I have a message from Lord Natsu.

Dear Sesshoumaru,

It has been awhile since we have talked old friend. Have you heard the good news my daughter Kagome is back. I hear she is with you and your hanyou brother. I am anxious to see my daughter again so if you could come to my palace that would be greatly appriciated. We have much to talk about when you get hear see you get here

Sincerely,

Natsu Lord of the Eastern Lands

Katsuki tell Lord Natsu we would be honored to visit him. Tell him we will be leaving in a couple of days I have things I need to take care of on my lands first he will understand. As you wish my Lord. Back with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha why don't you say something? What is there to say? I find out the reincarnation of my first love is actually a Princess. And an Inu-Youkai at that. Yeah so I am a full blooded youkai now what difference does it make you will still run to Kikyo because she was and is still your love. No you are wrong Kagome I love you. No you don't Inuyasha you only love me .cause when you look at me you see Kikyo and plus now that I am a full blooded demon the pup I birth will be very powerful. Kagome you know that is not true. Yes it is and you know it. Ok maybe when you where human it was true but now its not. Inuyasha I can not believe you just said that. I'm sory Kagome but that is how I feel. Kagome starts to leave, Kagome where are you going. For a walk. Damn maybe I should have had someone walk with me I am now hopelessly lost. Wait a minute I am a demon I will just use my demon sense and locate Lord Sesshoumaru. Ah Lord Sesshoumaru I found you, why where you looking for me. Well I managed to get myself lost. Yes I even get lost sometimes in my own palace. Come let me show you the gardens they where my mothers pride and joy. Thank you I would love to see the gardens. We are hear oh wow the garden is very beautiful. Yes they are beautiful but you are even more beautiful. Kagome blushes oh you don't mean that Lord Sesshoumaru. Why do you not believe me Kagome? Well Inuyasha used to tell me he loved me but then he would always run back to Kikyo so I gave up on people saying nice things to me. Inuyasha was a fool any one with a brain could tell of your beauty even as a human you where beautiful. Kagome blushing even more red, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. No thank you Kagome. Days past and it was time to leave for the Eastern Lands. So Sesshoumaru how far away is my fathers palace well Kagome it is only a two day walk or a day flying. Are we flying? Only if you want to. I do want to. Ok then it is settled we fly. A day later we are here. 


End file.
